1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a program generating method and the like that generate a computer program for changing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are provided visual programming languages with which programming is possible by means of visual operations without having to write source code. Scratch developed by MIT Media Lab is a visual programming language for children. Scratch allows a beginner such as a child to generate a program without learning how to write correct syntax or the like. For example, Scratch provides visual blocks as commands for generating a program. A user such as a child draws an image, and selects and combines one or more visual blocks from among the provided visual blocks to be applied to the image drawn by the user. In addition, the user edits values of parameters of the selected visual blocks. A computer program (script) for the drawn image is thereby generated. By executing the resultant computer program, the image drawn by the user changes in a manner similar to an animation.
Such a program generating method that uses Scratch enables children to produce, for example, a playful interactive animations. Such experience leads to enhancing their motivation to learn programming.